


[PODFIC] Please, Sir

by LumaBoop



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: Bull obviously has a power complex, he loves to spank the bratty back talk out of Dorian, likes to see him on all fours panting and begging.[Happy Birthday, lovely Sal~]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salazar101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please, Sir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596750) by [Salazar101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101). 



 

MP3 Download Available :  **[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bp8yve6elz4fcy9/Please%2C_Sir_%5BFinalized%5D.mp3)**

 

Happy Birthday to one magnificent Salazar, and here's to the first of many podfics that I'll be finalizing of her's. Her work's always brought a smile to my face, and spiked shivers up and down my spine. Give them your love, and any feedback to me is appreciated as well. Hope you have a lovely listen, all!


End file.
